


first meeting (so green, so red)

by withspaces



Series: RP-inspired Ficlets [1]
Category: We're Sorry AUs
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Harm To Child, achilles punts a kid, injury but not really described, not intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withspaces/pseuds/withspaces
Summary: Achilles’ and PatientZero’s first meeting. Their mistake, and her first brush with death. (Zero POV)
Relationships: Kara Zelan | Zenith | PatientZero & Carrion Mallory | Achilles
Series: RP-inspired Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985935
Kudos: 2





	first meeting (so green, so red)

The figure in green stood on the rooftop, a hundred feet above the neon-washed streets. An ocean of people and movement lay before her, and yet she stood above it all, safe from its riptides and waves. She turned around, back now facing the edge, admiring her handiwork. The massive hologram, once advertising Kiroshi Optics, now flickered green with the X’es and sharp teeth of her mask. She’d only been active for- what, 6 months? 7?- and that mask was already known to all of Night City. She smiled, entranced by the dance of the neon lines in front of her.  
Behind her, a metal hand wrapped around the railing of the roof, a massive figure slowly, silently pulling itself onto the roof, mere feet away from her. One push, and she was stumbling forwards, a sharp gasp of pain leaving her mouth.  
“PatientZero.” Achilles’ voice was low, almost metallic, and so fucking terrifying. “You’ve caused quite a bit of trouble recently.”  
Zero spun around, desperately regaining her balance.  
“Who are you? Fuck off!” The heavy, glitchy distortion from the mask hid her fear.  
Achilles hummed, a cold sound somehow, and stepped forward faster than any normal human. Zero dodged them, but she couldn’t last, not against their powerful blows. One mistake, one kick, one shout of pain. Within less than a minute, she was pinned to the ground, face down, knee grinding into her back, one huge cold hand gripping both of her delicate wrists. The other hand held a jagged knife, reflecting green neon onto their emotionless face.  
Zero’s breath came in shuddering gasps, tears rolling down her face behind her mask.  
“Please don’t...” The distortion couldn’t hide the panic anymore. “I don’t want to die, please, I’m sorry, let me go!”  
Achilles frowned, grip on Zero tightening. Every muscle in her body tensed, shook as she waited for the end. She didn’t want to die, oh god, she’d never thought about this (she’d been stupid). She could feel the tip of the knife against her neck, metal touching flesh. She’d been so, so stupid, thinking that she (flesh and blood) could stand against the world (metal and neon and concrete)- the weight on her back vanished. Zero instantly reacted, pushing herself away from Achilles, barely managing to stand and wrap an arm around her almost certainly broken ribs. Hidden behind glowing X’es, terrified eyes stared at the massive figure. In the blink of an eye, Achilles turned and jumped back over the railing, disappearing into the neon ocean they’d come from.  
Zero collapsed, battered legs unable to hold her weight. Was that a warning? A test? Why did they stop, they clearly did it on purpose, they knew her name- Her breathing got faster, blood trickling from her nose and mouth, dripping down her chin. Curling into a tiny ball, the 17 year old let herself cry, shaking and sobbing under harsh neon lights.


End file.
